A friend, or maybe more?
by gilmoregurls
Summary: Starts at Rory's first day of chilton! This will eventually end with them having the american dream.. College, marriage, kids. ALL THAT STUFF


Okay so I have officially read EVERY SINGLE Rogan completed fanfiction and thought it was time to write my own so heres the first chapter to my first fanfiction.. Read and review and PLEASE read the a/n at the bottom… thanks!

Summary- Starts at Rory's first day of chilton! This will eventually end with them having the american dream.. College, marriage, kids. ALL THAT STUFF

Chapter 2 will be posted immediately after 20 reviews are given!

Ps. italics are Rory's thoughts, if its not obvious! Haha!

CHAPTER 1- FIRST DAY AT CHILTON

" And while French culture was the dominant outside cultural influence, especially for Russia's monied class, English culture also had its impact. Tolstoy's favorite author, for instance, was. . ."

"Dickens." Dang it! I knew it. Okay next question, I'll try to say something. She is NOT going to win.

" Yes. And of course, last week we discovered Dostoevsky's main authorial influences… " Now's my turn!

"Um.. Herman Melville." Okay.,. Wheph! At Least they know I'm smart.

"No ma'am, Miss…" My heart dropped. I saw him looking over to his seating chart to finish the statement. A very negative statement, I figured. Who says Melville? Ugh, must be the nerves taking over. "Gilmore. Miss gilmore, sorry, Actually, the answer was"

" George Sand and Balzac." Okay. That wasn't me who said that or the blonde girl but it sure as hell was the right answer. That much was clear from Mr. Lawrence's face. I turned my head to see who the person that would be my new competition. Who knows? Maybe even my new friend. All I saw was a blonde boy, a very hot blonde boy at that, sporting a side glance and a smirk he seemed to have mastered.

" Good. As Tolstoy commenced writing both War and Peace and Anna Karenina, Count Leo would turn to. . ."

"David Copperfield." Again? Who is this guy?

"Correct, Mr. Huntzberger" Well, that answers my question. Of course hes smart, he's Mitchum Huntzbergers SON. The teacher continued but all I could do was STARE at this guy. But then it hit me, I don't even know his name. "He would turn to David Copperfield for inspiration." I heard Mr. Lawrence finish. Now. I need to focus.

Ring! … Ring! … Ring! …

"Class dismissed." Oh thank god! I neeeeeeeed to study. And catch up. But mainly study. AND catch up. You know what? BOTH. Both are equally important. " Miss, um, Gilmore, could you come up here please?" UH OH.. What now? What did i do wrong? What could I possibly have done wrong? "Here are last week's study materials." He handed me a huge binder and even more books. I swear it was taller than the eiffel tower. " There'll be a test on them tomorrow, but since you're new, you can take a makeup on Monday. Will that be sufficient time?"

Before I even knew what to say, my mouth decided for me. " Monday? Sure, that's fine." Damn it! What did you just get yourself into Rory?

"Good. That's just an overview. It would be very helpful to you to borrow one of the other student's personal notes. They tend to be more detailed." Screw professionalism and first impressions. Was he serious?

"More detailed than this?" should've ended it with a sir! Crap.

"It seems daunting right now, I know." No, duh.

"No, no. It's okay. It'll be fine." It most certainly will not Rory. Wait. You know what? You can do it! You can do anything you put your mind to! You're Rory freaking Gilmore you're amazing.

"Remember to get those notes. They'll be a lifesaver." Ughhh, who on EARTH would actually give me the notes? More importantly, GOOD notes.

I looked down at my notes and then back up to Mr. Lawrence (for reassurance obviously), and all I saw was his retreating back. I decided to go back to my seat to make sure I had everything. I had just scanned through the notes and was shoving them (let's be honest here, I did not have time to make it look neat) into my bag when I felt a slight nudge on my shoulder. I turned my upper half of my body to see who it was when I realized it was none only than the one who was receiving all the praise from Mr. Lawrence, the one and only son of Mitchum Huntzberger.

I was too shocked to say anything so all I decided to voice was, "Oh. Hey…." I drew out the hey so it would give him an opportunity to introduce himself.

He seemed shocked as well. I don't know by what because he was the one who approached me but I didn't feel the need to question it. "L- Logan. Logan Huntzberger."

He put out his hand, offering me to shake it. I did naturally. I spoke somewhat suspiciously while still holding his hand, "Rory Gilmore." Logan nodded to show that he knew that and then I immediately dropped my hand from his. Wow his blonde hair really is cute. "Well, Lorelai technically. It's my mother's name, too. She named me after herself. She was lying in the hospital thinking about how men name boys after themselves all the time, you know, so why couldn't women? She says her feminism just kind of took over. Though personally I think a lot of Demerol also went into that decision." I looked back up into his chocolate brown eyes and realized I was rambling. "I never talk this much.", I said slightly embarrassed and very fast.

"Hey! Its okay. Everyone has nerves on their first day of school. " How'd he know I was new? "I'm assuming you're new because I haven't seen you around much, by the way." I nodded at him to show him I was understanding. "Anyways, you said Gilmore and we are in Hartford right now. So, I'm assuming you're in relation to Emily and Richard."

"Umn Yea. They're my grandparents" Wow he really pays attention.

"Oh?! Hmph. So im guessing its you Im going to be introduced to friday at their home."

"What do you mean 'friday at their home'?" Hold on he's going too. Oh god.

"Oh sorry! I thought she would have informed you but, I'm sensing she hasn't." I nodded to confirm his inference. "WELL, My mother, father, sister, and myself always find ourselves their every friday night. Dad says, 'its good for business'. So, I'm nearly always forced to go…"

"Oh." How am I supposed to impress grandma and grandpa if all I wanna do is stare in his chocolate pools? "Is that why you came over here to talk to me?'

"Um.. actually no. I came over here, firstly, because I thought you might want some help with your schedule? But, as I can see, you probably already figured it out. So, I guess if you need any help with anything, just ask and i'm sure I can suffice…" Oh well that was SO not where I expected this conversation to lead but might as well take advantage of it.

" Well, really, if you were feeling very generous, you could offer your notes from the last few classes?" I asked with the smallest bit of hope in my voice.

"Yeah? Sure, Ror. I can absolutely do that. And, I can do you one better! I can tutor you. After school, of course. Hey! What'd ya say? It'll be super fun?"

" I don't really know Logan.. I mean, I just met you and this sounds awfully a lot like a date. And, I cant date. At least not yet. I need to focus on school and the transition. Then, MAYBE, just maybe we could try. But, again, I don't really know how that would work considering…" I decided to stop talking then. If I really thought I had a chance with him, its most likely best that I keep the fact I've never had a boyfriend before out of the picture. Or discussion. Ugh. Im so confused.

I don't really know what we were talking about because I got lost in my thoughts. But, the only thing I remember happening was him dropping a bomb like-

"Okay, great. So, I'll see you after school, after the franklin meeting, outside of the southgate entrance. See ya, Ace!" And then he left the classroom, off to his next class.

Oh god! How much did I end up telling him? I agreed to meeting up? I told him about myself wanting to be on the franklin? Wait. What even is the franklin? I told him I had no plans? O Lord. What did I say? And what's with him knowing all this other stuff about me, but can't remember my name? Ace? Seriously? That's not even close to Rory. It doesn't even have a common letter. God, He must be dumb. Or maybe lost a few brain cells during our talk because I distinctly remember telling him the history of my name. The ENTIRE history of my name.

Ring! … Ring! … Ring! …

Well, off to bio.

Hmmmph

Oh No! Who'd I hit? If they are even in half as much pain as me their gonna actually kill me. I'm just gonna pretend like nothing happened and just go with it. Ok… so…

"Oh." Wow. Great job Rory. She of course won't realize that something happened. NOT. Great. This is just great.

"Im Paris"

" Umn… I didn't see you there. Where'd you come from?" Okay, so let's just start it off on a good foot.

"I know who you are, too. Lorelai Gilmore from Stars Hollow." Well, this meet just went from friendly to borderline stalkerish.

" You can call me Rory." Okay good. Bringing it back to a comfortable topic.

"Are you going out for the Franklin?" What's with everyone talking about the Franklin? First, Logan. Now, Paris. It must be something important.

"The what?"

"Nice innocent act. At least I know you're not going out for drama club." Well, gee. That's harsh.

" I'm confused." You really couldn't come up with a better word? Wow. And you wanna be a writer? SERIOUSLY THO. There's thousands of words better than just 'confused'. Ugh. Did I really not have the time to say something else. Demented? Bewildered? Muddled? Addled? Disoriented? Puzzled? Perplexed? O god. I must really sound dumb.

"The Franklin, the school paper, are you going out for it?" YES! YES! YES! Of course!

" I don't know, I have to find my locker first." Lies. Logan could just help me. Logan? That was random.

"Of course she is, Paris. Right Ace?" During his entrance from the other side of the hallway, his arm landed around my shoulder and he squeezed it slightly for encouragement. Classic Logan.

"Umm… Umm… Umm… Yea. Definitely. I've wanted to be a journalist since the beginning of time and work for the times!" Huh? Maybe that's what I told Logan. It sounded so rehearsed in my head.

"I'm gonna be editor next year. I'm also the top of the class, and I intend to be valedictorian when I graduate. You'll never catch up. You'll never beat me. This school is my domain and the Franklin is my domain. And don't you ever forget that." and before I knew it, she had walked off. Wow Paris is intense.

Logan removed his arm from around me and moved so he was standing in front of me. Hands in pockets and all. "Ace, Don't worry bout her, she's just a little entitled. Plus, she's not even top of the class. I am." Now, that's impressive. By the end of his statement, he was smirking, kinda grinning, tilted forward slightly, and shuffling his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm impressive!" I cooed. "Thank you, again. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go and find my locker."

"Y-Yea. No problem. Just show up after school for our date and I'll be a happy camper."

He said date.

PRO- He's cute and smart

Con- there are none

Date.

A date it will be.

A/N-

No hate! Just constructive criticism?

Anyways…. This is my very first fanfiction ever so give me some reviews. Hate it? Love it?

TELLL MEEE… I need to know.

Anyways can anyone explain to me what the hell a beta is? Im so confused lol.

OK so I'll upload the next chapter IMMEDIATELY after I get 20 reviews.

I already have the next couple chapters so once i get twenty reviews, I'll post the chapter about the franklin and their date. And a few other fun interactions! Don't worry tho… IT WILL BE FUN!


End file.
